El hombre más afortunado del mundo
by HanVi
Summary: ¿Y cómo ocurrió todo? En ese entonces no pudo responder con claridad. Más el tiempo pasa, y cuando recordarba aquella época donde todo comenzó, algunas cosas se volvían confusas. Otras se volvieron más claras. Detalles que en ese tiempo no logró entender. Sensaciones que no supo cómo describir. Emociones (tantas emociones en uno) que hacían latir rápidamente su corazón.


¿Es posible que un hombre pueda sentirse tan nervioso, confundido y avergonzado al escuchar de repente un _"Te amo"_ de su esposa después de años de casados?

Son Gohan lo era. Se sorprendió a sí mismo al sentirse de esa forma. Y pensó repentinamente en esa ocurrencia. Habían pasado ya 4 años desde que se casaron. Eran marido y mujer. Eran esposos. Estaban casados. Sonreía sin querer al pensar sobre ello. Cuatro años habían pasado desde ese día...

¿Era raro? Tal vez lo era, sentirse como si aun estuviera en la época cuando estaban conociendose el uno al otro. Sentirse nervioso y avergonzado ante cualquier muestra de afecto que ocurría entre ellos. Incluso antes de saber que estaba enamorado, ya sentía los nervios acapararlo ante cualquier cercanía entre ellos, sea tan solo unas palabras, un abrazo, un beso, una caricia, un "Te amo"...

¿Y cómo ocurrió todo? Él recordó preguntarselo a sí mismo una vez, y no pudo responder cuál fue el momento exacto de dónde y cómo ocurrió. Lo único que podía afirmar entonces era que para cuando todo lo de Buu terminó, él ya estaba enamorado.

Claro, él no lo sabía en ese momento. Tampoco era como decir _"¡Ajá! ¡Estoy enamorado!"_

Rió al pensar en ello.

(Su esposa lo llama y él vuelve al presente.)

* * *

Volvió a pensar en esa ocurrencia. Su curiosa mente lo recordó casi de inmediato después de haber terminado la limpieza. No pudo evitar sonreir al recordar el momento, cómo ocurrió, cuáles fueron sus palabras, su mirada, analizando la situación, tratando de revivir esa sensación repentina en su ser...

Quiso saber más sobre ello. No sobre el porqué, sino sobre si tal vez era el único a quién le sucedía esas ocurrencias... Puede parecer algo trivial pensar de esa manera, pero de alguna forma, quiso sentirse especial. Quiso pensar en que tal vez era el único. Era el único hombre que sentía como si estuviera conociendo por primera vez ese fantástico sentimiento de amor con tan solo unas palabras, una mirada y un gesto de su esposa, después de años de casados.

Quiso sentirlo único, porque su esposa era única para él.

... Y recordó entonces otra ocasión en especial.

Estaban viendo un programa de comedia mientras descansaban en la cama, y entre los comerciales, ella dijo _"¿Qué quieres que te cocine mañana, mi amor?"_. De pronto, Gohan se quedó sorprendido. No entendía que pasaba, solo sintió ruborizarse, avergonzarse, y sin más, escondió su rostro entre las sábanas.

Ella lo miró extraña. Él también se sintió extraño. Se sintió tan avergonzado... y feliz. Muy feliz. Muy alegre. Y muy confundido. Todas esas emociones en uno, sin entender nada.

La miró sonrojado y luego se escondió. (Ella rió.) Volvió a mirarla y le dijo que por alguna razón, se sentía muy feliz de escucharla decir esas palabras. Videl sonrió enternecida y rió un poco por esa repentina reacción de su esposo.

Le confesó que todo ello parecía tan irreal. Le parecía tan irreal que de verdad estuvieran juntos. _Viviendo_ juntos. _Casados_... Todo parecía tan inalcanzable en los primeros años que se conocieron. Sentía que en cualquier momento ella se iría. Se cansaría y lo dejaría. Ya no lo soportaría y se marcharía. Tenía tanto miedo que ella se fuera... Pero no fue así. Y escucharla decir esas palabras era como darse cuenta que el sueño que tanto anhelaba se había vuelto realidad.

(Un detalle interesante sobre él es que, aún sin entender claramente sus emociones, al momento de hablar, se entendía a sí mismo al escuchar sus propias palabras.)

¿Y cómo ocurrió todo? En ese entonces no pudo responder con claridad. Más el tiempo pasa, y cuando recordarba aquella época donde todo comenzó, algunas cosas se volvían confusas. Otras se volvieron más claras. Detalles que en ese tiempo no logró entender. Sensaciones que no supo cómo describir. Emociones (tantas emociones en uno) que hacían latir rápidamente su corazón. Temeroso, ansioso ( _muy_ ansioso), avergonzado, anhelante, soñador, sentirse comprendido, sentirse protegido, reir y sonreir más, sentir inmensa felicidad...

( _"¿Cómo expresar en palabras cuán mágnifico sentimiento palpitante en mi corazón, latiendo de amor solo por ella?"_ , se pregunta.)

Recordó las diferentes sensaciones de aquel entonces. Aquellas que pasaron desapercibidas hasta que pensó de nuevo en el pasado. Como querer simplemente pasar más y más tiempo con ella. Querer simplemente hablar, conversar con ella. Que ella supiera un poco más de él. Querer saber un poco más de ella. El sentirse inquietamente cómodo si sentía su cuerpo junto a él. El sentir que cualquier roce corporal podía alterar sus nervios (y secretamente anhelar que vuelva a suceder).

(Su esposa dice _"Buenas noches, cariño"_ , y apaga la luz.)

* * *

Y pensó, de repente, en lo diferente del ayer con el ahora. Él había cambiado. Ella también. Ambos cambiaron, y eso no es malo. Cada día uno descubría una cualidad desconocida del otro. Cada día uno se descubría a sí mismo. Y para él, cada detalle nuevo (o desapercibido hasta el momento) era un descubrimiento a celebrar.

Él gustaba en conocerla más y más cada día. Un nuevo gusto, un nuevo hobby, un nuevo disgusto, un nuevo postre favorito, un nuevo programa favorito. Él quería estar presente en todos y cada uno de esos momentos. Cada sensación nueva con su esposa era un descubrimiento.

 _"Ambos cambiaremos con el tiempo, y sin embargo, seguiremos siendo los mismos de alguna forma"_ , recordó la primera vez que dijo esas palabras a su esposa... (Una cafetería bulliciosa, era casi más de las cuatro de la tarde, el clima era templado y frio, se sentaron en una mesa amplia, él frente a ella, lo recordaba bien).

Notó su reacción, una sorpresa en su rostro. Luego, evitó la mirada por unos segundos, con rubor en sus mejillas. _"Eres demasiado cursi"_ respondió sin mirarlo. _"Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo"_ , dijo sonriendo. Al levantarse de la mesa donde estaban conversando, ella se aferró más a su brazo. _"Me gustas así"_ , sonrió.

(Su esposa pregunta _"¿Estás bien?"_ , y él asiente.)

* * *

 _"Me siento el hombre más afortunado del mundo"_ , piensa él sonriendo.

Abrazaba a su esposa mientras ella dormía sobre su pecho. Le había prometido solo quedarse hasta la 1am escribiendo, y él lo cumplió... con una media hora de retraso. (Él suspira, arrepentido.) El tiempo se va y se pierde sin medirse. Una hora después son cinco. La noción del tiempo se desvanece cuando uno está inspirado en el amor de su vida.

Y eso trajo problemas. Hubo noches que su esposa durmió sin él, y eso la molestó. Después de tantas noches durmiendo juntos, el estar uno sin el otro simplemente no es lo mismo (él lo entendía perfectamente). Él prometió entonces quedarse hasta la hora que ella eligiera. No queria que durmiera ella sola, y él tampoco quería pasar más noches sin el calor de su esposa.

(Él bosteza.)

De repente, se pregunta si a ella le gustaría leer lo que escribía.

* * *

 **Hola!**

 _Dedicado al amor de mi vida: Mi bella y cariñosa esposa, que es todo mi mundo. ❤_  
 _¡ Mi inspiración y apoyo incondicional en todo momento..!_

No dudo ni por un segundo que Gh dedicaría estas palabras de amor a su esposa. Él es un romántico empedernido que no se dio cuenta de ello hasta conocer al amor de su vida. Y no dudo, ni por un segundo, que él realmente se considera a su lado, el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

Definitivamente atesoraré muchísimo esta historia, pues busco que al volver a leerlo (y releerlo) tiempo después, pueda recordar y sentir nuevamente los sentimientos y sensaciones que he expresado en esta historia. Muchas gracias por leer! Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi me gustó escribirlo!


End file.
